


Broken Heating

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Close Quarters [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "You smell like death."





	Broken Heating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by starshaping. Ship was unspecified.

“You still smell like death,” Han said, crossing his arms and leaning on the edge of the doorway. “Like hell I’m letting you in here.”

“Come on, Han,” Luke pleaded, stamping his feet and hugging himself. “I have to bunk up with someone. The heating in my room is broken. I’m not about to ask Leia!”

Han raised an eyebrow at him. That was something he’d love to see. They’d been awkward and red-faced around each other since the moment Leia had kissed him. 

“And whose fault is it I smell awful anyway?” Luke huffed, two spots of pink gracing his cheeks even in the cold. 

Han reached over and prodded the centre of his chest. “Shoving you in that tauntaun saved your life, kid! Would it kill you to show some gratitude? I smelled just as bad from sleeping with you in that shelter all night. It took hours to wash the stench off!”

“You dealt with it fine for one night. Wouldn’t kill you to go one more,” Luke muttered, looking down the hallway, probably wondering who else he could ask. 

Han felt for the kid. Even though he was the hero who’d blown up the Death Star, everyone still thought he was strange. All that mystic nonsense. But Han still didn’t think bunking with him was a good idea. Not after how sentimental he’d got when he’d thought he’d die. He was just lucky Luke had been too out of it to notice.

“Come on, Han,” Luke said, turning back to him with his big eyes. “Please? One night, while they fix my heating?”

Given how run-down the base was, and how long he was waiting for basic parts for the Falcon, Han seriously doubted it would be only one night. 

“I’d rather sleep with Chewie,” he muttered, trying not to feel bad, but failing. The kid had some serious puppy eyes. 

“Fine,” Luke huffed, his cheeks still pink. 

Han watched him trudge halfway down the hall, his stomach sinking with every step he took, and how droopy the kid’s shoulders were. With a grimace, he rubbed at his forehead. Damn kid and his damn moods.

“Wash that smell off properly and then come back,” he called after him.

He only let himself catch a glimpse of the smile on Luke’s face as he turned around, before turning back into his room and engaging the door to cut off the sound of Luke’s gratitude. But in his room, he was faced with what a mess it was, and how very small his bunk was.

Damn kid would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, my first time dipping my toes into this fandom and ship. Just a wee drabble-y thing. Hopefully not terrible. Just pretend the Bacta tank couldn't completely wash the smell of tauntaun innards off, and it seems more reasonable Luke still stinks lol


End file.
